Daisy
Daisy (Born January, 1983) is a professional wrestler working for promotions Ring of Beauty. She is best known for her appearances as a valet for the Reflection of Perfection in the now defunct federation, PWA. Biography Coming soon... Professional Wrestling Allegiance Daisy's first official wrestling employer was Professional Wrestling Allegiance (PWA). She signed a contract that she would be only obligated to be a valet after being in the promotion for one year and a half. Within that year and a half, Daisy became one of the companies top babyfaces. Starting rivalries with other heel based females and other on screen talent as well as valenting wrestlers like The Reflection of Perfection and Savage. Daisy became the First Lady of PWA which is a vote from outside viewers on who was there favorite diva on the roster. Over another year later, Daisy left the promotion after 3 years beacuase of a contract dispute for PWA not re-negotiating her contract for her to get at least an occasional wrestler/manager contract that she was promised. An interview online soon surfaced after her departure from the promotion and Daisy expressed extreme unhappiness from the promotion and that was ultimately the reason why she left. She never mentioned anything about the contract dispute. Knockouts of Wrestling In early August, Daisy signed a contract with Knockouts of Wrestling, and would be making her debut against wrestler Donna Valentine at the Knockouts Unleashed PPV. On the day of Knockouts Unleashed, KOW officially announced that Knockouts of Wrestling had filed for bankruptcy and the PPV had been cancelled. Daisy never officially made her debut. Ring of Beauty In 2008, Daisy officially signed a contract with ROB. She made her debut in a losing effort to Megan Kane in a triple threat match with Giada Romio. Daisy was commended on her in ring ability siting that it had been superb and greatly put together. On the September 21st edition of Rob Primetime in Daisy's hometown of Boston, Daisy defeated Susan Rigger, Crimson Cat, Kandize, Pixie and Evangeline Sinclair in a 6 pack match as well as debuting her new Full Blooded Explosion finisher. Just two weeks later on the October 5th addition of Primetime, Daisy received another consecutive win against the returning Cherry which earned her a spot on the Created Equal 2 card to face Stephanie Sullivan and Sarah Richardson for the Ring of Beauty T.V title. At Created Equal II, Daisy defeated her two other opponents to receive her first ever championship win in the company which was shortly lived because just two weeks later, Daisy lost her title to bitter rival at the time, Crimson Cat. After the Crimson Cat got the title from Daisy, The FBE went out on an all anger revenge rampage. On the next edition of Ring of Beauty Prime time Susan Rigger, Linda Ragnal & Daisy Milasaki herself defeated, at the time newbies, Grizzly Nisawa, Rachel Marshall & Chichi Biggu. Since Daisy's team won,all three females would be pitted against Gabrielle Crimson on the next edition of Prime time for a Television title shot. Linda eventually walked away with the gold that following Prime time and Daisy was left injured after Linda Ragnal's "Broken Surfboard" finisher went wrong. Wrestling Highlights *First Lady of PWA (viewers vote) *RoB Television Champion (1x) *RoB Queen of the Ring 0'9 Finalist *'Ring of Beauty Hardcore Champion' [1x, Current] Finishers *''Full Blooded Explosion'' (Stalling Snap DDT) *''Femme Fatality'' (Somersault Kick from the top rope) Signature Moves *''Daisaster'' - Spinning Facebuster *''The Mind Trip'' - Running DDT *''Daisy Stinger'' - Lifting sitout double underhook facebuster Other In Ring Moves * Sunset flip * Missile dropkick * Headscissors takedown * Hip toss * Facebreaker knee smash * Dragon whip * Legsweep * FaceBuster * Roundhouse kick * Boston Crab * Headlock * Sleeper Hold * Tilt-a-Whirl Back breaker * Shoulder Breaker * Mexican Armdrag * Cross Armbreaker Past Theme Music * Dear You' by Hemme' (PWA) * Human Nature 'by Madonna' (WWH,UECW) * Genie 2.0' by Christina Aguilera' (RoB)(2008) External links * Knockouts of Wrestling * Ring of Beauty Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Italian characters Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Italian American characters